suprise
by roseskyangel
Summary: its CLaire and Leon story, a year after degeneration, a year later and its clair's birthday along with christ's. rated m for now it might change.
1. Chapter 1

This is a rewrite of chapter one and chapter two should be up sometime next week or so, but before July third.

Okay laying everything out on the line right now, what I know of resident evil for the games is what my friend plays and the movie degeneration so this is all about Claire and Leon. I just love Claire and Leon being together, wish the people who created the resident evil would put these two together. Oh well I can at least I can try and write about, right?

I don't own anything cause if I did Claire and Leon would have been married right now.

Chapter one

Claire woke up with a start. It's been about a year since Harvadville and Claire hasn't seen Leon or spoken to him in a long time. She didn't know where he was or what he was doing that only thing that she knew was that he was busy with his secret agent life. She knew that Angela Miller, who Claire couldn't stand, and yet she couldn't do anything about who was with Leon; though Claire still had her ways of checking up with Leon. Yet Claire just curled up on her bed and tried to get a few more hours of sleep because her brother Chris was coming for a visit for a few weeks.

Claire looked at the picture that sat on the bed side table. The only picture that she had of Chris, her, Jill, Leon and the rest of the team, and the look that Chris was giving Leon when he was looking at Claire was a look that her brother gave to all of the guys that looked at his sister the wrong way. Yet Claire knew that Leon and Chris had an understanding when it came to her.

Looking at her Alarm the red light read 6am and time to get up for the new day because she knew that she couldn't sleep now. She had way too many things to do. She requested a few days off from work because Chris and Jill were coming to visit her today. And later this week the rest of the team, not counting Leon would be arriving soon. Course Claire knew why people were coming in, it was hers and Chris's birthday and that every year they would surprise Claire with a party and every year Leon would show up during the party for Chris and then leave after that without really saying much, but always leaving her with a card and a new charm for her bracelet that she ware everywhere. It was a silly idea that Claire started. The bracelet was not the same charm bracelet; it was different because there was a charm for a gun, a sign for protection, and what really meant to her. (A/N: I don't know if this is true or not but for this story it is, ).

Yet Claire was hoping that this year would be different and that he would show up unlike last time. Claire stayed up waiting for Leon last year and he never showed up. Just then Claire's cell went off. She rolled over and answered her cellphone.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby sis how are you? I can't wait to see you."

"Hey Chris, how have you been? I know you're on your way. "

"Aw you ruined the surprise you know that right? Oh well, Jill is asleep and I thought I could call my baby sis. I haven't heard from you in a while. Plus I know that you haven't been the same since you saw Leon. "

"Chris I'm fine. Just tired that's all. Why don't we finish talking later because I don't feel like talking right now, and I have a lot of things to do before you land in D.C."

"I know, but I wanted to know how you were. I know people who know you who have been updating me about you."

"Can't I just ask you why you're doing that?"

"I'm doing this because I know how you can be, but I'll let you go."

Claire hung up with her brother and started getting ready for the day. Claire lived in a five room Apartment and one of the shelves hidden in her closet, but she needed the room. One of the closets in her room was filled with her guns and knives. She didn't trust herself bring unarmed. Yet there hasn't been an outbreak for almost a year. Yet Clair still wanted to carry her gun and her knife with her since she had permission to keep them with her.

AT THE AIRPORT

Claire was waiting at the gate, the one which her brother and Jill were supposed to walk out of. Claire kept watch to make sure that there was no outbreak in the airport again. Last time was the hardest one and Claire saw Leon, and that was the last time that Claire had seen him. While Claire was doing that she saw the President's daughter walking walk towards the gate that Claire was at. When she looked at her body guards she noticed a Blonde one and for sure that was Leon. Claire turned her head away so Leon or Ashley wouldn't see her. She didn't want them to notice it was her.

Yet they stopped and Ashley looked at her and said, "Excuse me Miss. But do you mind if I stand here?"

Claire didn't look at her and then at the doors and said, "Sure, I don't mind. I'm just waiting for my brother and his girlfriend."

Leon looked at the women who just spoke and noticed it was Claire and yet he couldn't say hi to her at the moment because Ashley, Chris, Jill, and some others had something they were planning to get Leon and Claire to see each other. Leon one knew this because he himself tried to stop Ashley from calling Chris and Jill. Then Ashley tried to call Claire and Leon took the phone away from her before anything could happen.

All too soon the gates opened and Chris walked through with Jill. He noticed Leon and Ashley there. He knew all too well what was about to happened. Something that he didn't want to happen, and yet he knew that Claire will be pissed off; Chris walked over to Leon and said, "Don't do anything today. We both know she doesn't know anything. Let me talk to Ashley for a minute okay."

Chris walked over to Claire who didn't notice that Chris just spoke to Leon. When Chris reached Claire he gave her a hug and said, "Hey baby sis. Do you mind going with Jill and getting the car please. I know that you must be tired from work again."

"Sure, come on Jill," said Claire in an upset voice.

When Claire and Jill were out of the airport Chris looked at Leon and Ashley and said, "SO what's the plan? Come on I know you have something to do."

"Well tell me how Claire has been Chris?" said Leon.

"I don't know Leon. She's been drifting away from us. Ever since you didn't show up for her birthday, and she was upset. She told us to leave the next day and said she needed to get to work. I haven't seen her in a long time. Her friend that works with her, Ana, said that Claire has been putting more and more hours into work. She also said that she had heard Claire crying herself to sleep at night. Yet other than that that's all I know," Said Chris.

Ashley looked at Leon and said, "I shouldn't have gone out that night, you were trying to get ready to go somewhere when daddy said you needed to take me to that play that we were going to go. I'm sorry Leon."

"Ashley it's not your fault I didn't call in to ask if I could have that night off. Don't worry about it. Okay. So let's just try and give Claire a good birthday party along with yours Chris," Said Leon.

He looked out the window when they all looked at each.

"Agreed," They all said at the same time.

A/N: What are they up to I wonder, oh yeah I'm the writer, so please review, and if I made some mistakes I'm sorry, just let me know what I messed up okay. Till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Surprise chapter 2

Claire watched what Chris was doing but at the same time she wasn't. Of course she was out of hearing range so she couldn't hear what they were saying. The only thing that she cared about was getting back home and hoping that nothing would go wrong. The last thing that she needed was another outbreak.

Clearing her mind she noticed that Chris was walking over to her and they walked out to her car where they could place their things and head to her home. Or what she called a home. Chris looked at his sister and said, "So have you heard anything from the others if they were coming or not?"

"Yeah, they said that they would be here soon. Why do you ask?" said Claire hoping that her brother won't bring him up.

"Just wondering? Are you with anyone yet? I know that you hate that I play the big brother card but you know that I mean well. After all us Redfields have to stick together no matter what. Though its hard when you're so far away for me to keep an eye on you."

"Sorry." That's all that Claire could say at the time.

Jill listened to Claire's voice because she could tell what was truth or what was a lie and yet she couldn't tell if the women she claimed as her sister was telling the truth or not. She didn't want Claire to be mad at them when they had decided to try and get Claire and Leon together. But Chris wasn't too thrilled about this idea at first and then after he had heard that Clair was within the Airport and Leon was there he knew that Leon would protect his sister and get her out safe and sound. Though Chris knew that Leon carried for Claire and then he was pissed when Angela tried to go out with Leon.

Yet Chris thought it was funny when he walked into the nice little dinner and walked over to Leon with Jill with him.

_**Flash Back**_

Christ just entered the dinner and noticed Kennedy sitting at a table with a women who wasn't his sister or the president's daughter. He walked over and said, "Kennedy how have you been? I head what happened at the Airport."

Leon looked over and saw Chris and Jill. He got up and said, "Would you and Jill like to join us. Its been too long Captain."

Chris looked at the women and he turned to Jill, course Jill had the same idea so they joined Leon and his Date that night. Jill looked at Leona and said, "Who is this young women you have with you?"

"Oh, sorry Chris, Jill. This is Angela (N/A: forgot her last name.), I meet you at the Airport. Angela this is Chris and his girlfriend Jill. Both of them are my friends."

Jill noticed how Angela was looking at Chris as if she has seen him before. When Angela looked at Chris again she said, "Have I meet you before?"

Leon said, "This is Chris Redfield."

"Redfield where have I head that name before?"

Then Chris said, "At the Airport, you and Leon rescued a young women by the name of Claire Redfield. Claire is my sister."

"Oh so you're the brother I head Leon and Claire talked about. I didn't know her last name was Redfield."

Chris and Jill told stories about Leon and Leon told them Stories about Chris and Jill and in most of them was Claire.

Chris looked at Leon and said, "Did Claire seem a little different when you saw her last Leon?"

"Yeah why?"

"She moved out of my house and moved here, that's why Jill and I are here. We were walking when we noticed you. Her birthday is coming up soon and I was wondering if you wanted to come. She's been training a lot."

"Training you mean that kind of training?"

"Yes and more."

_**End of Flash Back**_

Jill looked out of the window and noticed that they had reached were Claire's. They got out and started to head up when a little girl came running down the hall shouting, "Claire, Claire, Claire! Where have you been? Mommy needs to talk to you."

"Slow down Anna, where is your mother?" asked Claire.

"In her room. She said it's important and something about Daddy trying to take me away. I'm scared, I'm so scared."

"Anna, go in my with my brother and his girlfriend, I promise nothing is going to happen to your mother or you. I promise you that. After all your mother is like a sister to me and you a niece that I don't have. "

"Okay." said Anna.

Claire looked at her brother and Jill and said, "Sorry to ask, but can you keep an eye on her. I'll tell you what's going later tonight. You all know where to sleep."

"Of course we do Claire." Said Jill.

_**At Anna's Mother's Room**_

"Amy, are you okay?" Claire called from the door away of the apartment.

"Come on in Claire."

Claire walked in and when she saw Amy her took in a deep breath when she saw the black and bruises on Amy's face and the blood. Claire walked over to her and said, "What happened?"

"Thomas was here when Anna was over at one of her friend's house. I told him that he's crossing the line and that I had an order of protection against him. But he said he wants his daughter and he'll get her one way or another. Claire I'm scared of him. I know what he can do and I don't want to lose my daughter. What can I do?"

Claire looked at Amy and said, "Did you call the cops?"

"Yeah, they said that they can't do nothing because no one saw him here. He got into the building as a water guy. They can't do anything because he was working when he stopped by. What am I to do?"

"Why don't you and Anna stay at my place till my friend Carlos gets into town and then you can sleep back here. Com' on let's get you cleaned up. Besides I need help with all of these people coming in and leaving again."

"Same old Redfield's birthday parties right?"

"Yep, like every year."

Claire helped Amy get cleaned up and they walked back to Clair's apartment and they noticed that Anna was watching TV and they could smell pizza cooking in the oven. When Claire noticed that Jill was doing the cooking and Chris was nowhere in sight, Claire looked at Jill and said, "Where is Chris?"

"I don't know. He went for a walk that's all I know why do you ask for?"

"Just wondering that's all."

Yet Claire knew that both Chris and Jill where up to something when Jill said, "Have you heard from Leon since you moved here?"

"Umm no, why?"

"Well, we saw a few months back and Chris was telling that you moved, it was after the whole airport thing. I was just wondering that's all."

Amy looked between Jill and Claire and said, "Leon, the one that's always on TV with the president's daughter, the one main bodyguard that is allowed to work alone? That Leon?"

"Yep," Said Jill.

"Claire, why didn't you tell me that you knew Leon, he's the one who saved me from my ex in the first place, plus he told to get an order of protection, but I just go his name and not the last name. I didn't know you knew him. I think you should have him come to the party."

Clair froze and said, "He does come to the party but he leaves before anyone can really talk to him and also I haven't seen him since the airport thing happened, since then I haven't seen him. Last I knew he was dating someone, but who knows these days."

"There is something that you're not telling sister dear." came Chris's Voice when he entered the kitchen. HE looked at Claire and saw that she was refusing to look at him and said, "What might that be brother dear?"

"That you would like to see him, but you don't want to call him and have him come rushing here, yes I was walking but I ran into him while on my walk. He told me that he called you a few times but you didn't answer his calls. So what's going on?"

"Nothing and I would be happy to drop this now because we have the others coming soon. And I don't care what you think or anyone for that matter so leave me alone. Okay. "

A/N: sorry I know I said I would have this up before July third, but I couldn't get this until now. I have been running around getting things ready for a bbq that was on the third, and now my grandmother is coming back this week {happy face and also counting down the minutes and days she'll be back [july 12-july 18]} other than that I've been babysitting for a friend during the summer. So everything is going good. Till next time. Oh and I would like someone to review this chapter. And any ideas? have fun this week I know I will :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Claire looked at her brother and slowly got up and walked into her room and slimed the door shut. She was pissed that Jill and Chris would try and do something like this to her. Why couldn't they leave well enough alone? She knew that Leon did call her but she never answered the calls because she was scared that something might have happen him or that she would see him with other women when he would ask if they could meet up some place to talk.

Claire loved Leon but she always thought that he loved her like a little sister but also Chris did scare all the guys away and it really didn't bother her one bit, till she met Leon. She knew that Leon and Chris got along really well and that he would help her at any given moment if he could. Chris trusted Leon than most of the guys on his team. He knew that Leon cared for Claire and the only reason why he stayed away was because Claire meant the world to him.

Claire looked at the picture and then her phone ranged and she didn't know what's going to happen to him. She looked at the phone and noticed that Leon was calling again. She looked at her phone again and answered the phone.

"Hey Leon, how have you been?"

_**Chris pov**_

Chris just watched his sister shut the door and Jill looked at him and said, "She knew something was up and didn't know what it was. But Claire has been lying to herself and the fact that she is letting Leon make his own choice."

Amy looked at him and said, "Umm yeah, Claire has told me that Leon was a good friend to her, but she feels like she's just a little sister and that's it, but I do believe that she is lying."

"Amy, Jill your both are right. At the same time, Leon does love her, he told me, but he's scared that something might happen to her and that is the reason why he tries to stay away from her. I told him that he needs to tell her how he feels about her and Ashley is trying to help him. He needs to tell Claire before it's too late because someone is already after her, and everyone on my team is in town."

Amy and Jill stopped what they were doing and looked at Chris and Jill said, "Who is it? Who's after Claire and how long have you known this?"

Christ didn't answer Jill because he knew that he should have told her but how could he tell the girl that he loves that her soon to be sister in law was being watched every moment of everyday. Even Leon didn't know that someone was watching Claire all day every day of the week. How could he even try to find out who was after Claire? How could he know that Jill would act like this? What could he say?

"I don't know who is watching her. Whoever this person is, is doing a really good job by staying out of sight and not being noticed by anyone. I'm working on it. But she can't know anything about what's going on because she would be really upset and I don't want that happening."

"Damn it Chris, you should have told Leon what the hell was going on. You know that he's working for the president he could help you find whose watching your sister faster than you can."

Just than Anne came walking into the kitchen and said, "Mommy I've seen someone watching Claire and it looked like one of daddy's friends. I'm not sure which one it was. But when daddy called he said that he would make Claire and that guy pay for something. He didn't say much because he knew that you were standing close to me. But I love my Auntie Claire and I don't want nothing to happen to her. "

Amy looked at Anne and said, "Don't worry my dear I don't blame you. I know that Daddy scares you and you're not the only one." just then Amy looked at the time and noticed that the pizza was done. She looked at the others and said, "Shall we eat and talk about this at a later time because I don't want my daughter to know any more of this matter."

_**Leon's pov**_

He wanted to call her, but he wasn't sure if she would answer. Each time that he would call her she wouldn't answer him. He looked up as the President walk out of his office with his daughter and he said, "Leon what are you doing here still?"

"I'm working again sir."

The president looked at him and said, "Leon go home and get some sleep you need it. Don't you have someone waiting for you?"

"NO-"

"Daddy can I talk to Leon about next week please. I know that we have to eat dinner soon but this is really important and it cannot wait till Monday."

"Of course my dear."

Ashley waited till her father was out of sight and said, "I think you call her because it would be good for you to talk to her. After all she is one of your friends."

"Yes but I'm not sure."

"Just call her don't be scared."

When Ashley was done talk she walked away and Leon was left alone. He started to walk outside of the white house and he called her. He called Claire to see if she would answer. When the phone was ringing and the being picked up he heard, "Hey Leon, how have you been?"

A/N: hey guys sorry for the long wait, I just wanted to get something clear to one of the reviewer on here first, I kinda like Angela but there is something about her that seems offish to me and that's the reason why I think Leon and Claire are a better mach. Angela is okay as a friend, but nothing more and nothing less. Its seems that she cares and doesn't care. So sorry to those who really like Angela, but that's the only answer that I can giver.

Other than that I've been trying to play re: outbreak 2 but I suck at it . But I have a friend who is going to try and help me with the game {Hoping.}

The next chapter should be up in a few weeks or so. College just started so don't be mad if I don't update a lot , not my fault. Anywho till next time.


End file.
